Odwróceni
by Seirin
Summary: Los człowieka zależy od bardzo wielu rzeczy... Czasami zmiana nawet jednej decyzji potrafi zupełnie odwrócić nurt życia danej osoby... I w jednej chwili wszystko, co znane, staje się obce. / AU


Rozdział 1

_Meandry losu_

- Od czego w zasadzie zależy nasza przyszłość? – spytała cicho dziewczyna, spoglądając na pogrążone w głębokim śnie miasto. Chłodny wiatr w lekkim podmuchu przeczesał jej długie, czarne włosy, jakby chciał ją zachęcić, aby kontynuowała swoją wypowiedź. – Czy człowiek naprawdę posiada wolną wolę? Czy tylko łudzi się faktem, że ma jakikolwiek wpływ na swoje życie, dając się wodzić za nos jakiejś nieznanej sile nazywanej przez niektórych przeznaczeniem?

- Muszę przyznać, że jesteś w całkiem filozoficznym nastroju. – Nagle po drugiej stronie balkonu rozległ się rozbawiony męski głos.

- Znasz odpowiedź na moje pytania, mistrzu? – odparła dziewczyna, nie odrywając wzroku od nocnego miejskiego pejzażu.

- Hm… To nie są łatwe pytania – rzekł z całą powagą mężczyzna. – I nie ma na nie łatwej odpowiedzi. Po pierwsze, jak zdefiniujesz przeznaczenie? Czy jest to dla ciebie obca siła wyższa, która z góry determinuje los człowieka? Czy też może jest to dla ciebie pewna wypadkowa wydarzeń, która niczym fala tsunami niepowstrzymanie wciąż posuwa się naprzód?

Tym razem zaskoczona dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na swojego mentora. Ponieważ ciemność rozjaśniało jedynie światło księżyca i migocząca w oddali iluminacja rynku, nie widziała dokładnie jego wyrazu oczu. Jednak jego usta ułożone w charakterystyczną wąską linię wskazywały, że jeden z najbardziej doświadczonych członków Zakonu podchodzi do przywołanego przez nią tematu niezwykle poważnie.

- Sama nie wiem… - odpowiedziała nieco zmieszana.

- No widzisz, ja również tego nie wiem. To człowiek decyduje, w jaki sposób będzie postrzegać świat. To on wybiera, czy będzie wierzyć, czy jego los jest przesądzony z góry, czy też będzie zależeć jedynie od niego samego. A jednocześnie to świat kształtuje człowieka, wpływając na jego postrzeganie otoczenia.

Dziewczyna milczała przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że… rzeczywistość danej osoby jest po prostu tym, w co postanowi ona wierzyć?

- W wielkim uproszczeniu można tak to właśnie ująć. Wiesz dobrze, czego strzeże nasz Zakon. Istniejemy po to, aby pomóc ludziom spełnić to specyficzne pragnienie ich duszy. Siła woli tych osób sprawia, że są one w stanie przyzwać tamtą istotę i sprawić, że rzeczywistość kształtuje się zgodnie z ich wolą. To decyzje i wybory ludzi kształtują rzeczywistość. Jednak fakt, że ludzie nie są w stanie przewidzieć skutków swoich decyzji albo rezultatów sytuacji, w której ścierają się dwa sprzeczne pragnienia, wprowadza chaos. I czy wtedy, gdy los człowieka nie kształtuje się zgodnie z jego wolą, nie łatwiej jest nazwać to działaniem fatum i zrzucić wszystko na obcą siłę nazywaną przeznaczeniem?

Na moment zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie delikatnymi powiewami wiatru.

- Los człowieka to przedziwna sprawa. W niektórych sytuacjach nawet najsilniejsze pragnienie serca nie jest w stanie ukształtować jego rzeczywistości. A w innych tak prosta decyzja, czy człowiek podda się nienawiści czy też nie, potrafi zdeterminować, jaki kształt ostatecznie przyjmie jego przyszłość.

* * *

><p>Jego złociste oczy uważnie obserwowały stojącego kilka kroków przed nim mężczyznę odzianego w strojne, karminowe szaty na środku niewielkiego, ascetycznie urządzonego pokoju. Otaczała go tak potężna aura mocy, że aż trudno mu było uwierzyć, że ta istota była tylko człowiekiem. Z drugiej strony ludzie już dawno udowodnili, że chociaż jako rasa nie są w stanie się równać ani z Ryuzoku ani z Demonami, pośród nich żyły jednostki dysponujące tak niewyobrażalną siłą, że mogły znacząco wpływać na przechylenie szali zwycięstwa w odwiecznej wojnie pomiędzy Smokami i Mazoku. Jednak bez względu na wszystko nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji, że jedyną istotą, mogącą pomóc dumnemu ostatniemu potomkowi najpotężniejszej spośród Ryuzoku rasy, będzie człowiek.<p>

- Cóż cię do mnie sprowadza, Starożytny Smoku? – Pokój wypełnił głęboki męski głos. Chociaż oczy Czerwonego Kapłana były zamknięte, wiedział, że każdy jego gest był bardzo uważnie obserwowany i oceniany. Jeden nieodpowiedni krok i mógł nigdy nie opuścić bram Twierdzy Gansgoque.

Zgodnie z przyjęta etykietą ukląkł na jedno kolano i z szacunkiem schylił głowę.

- Przybyłem, aby prosić o pomoc, Opiekunie.

Opiekun. Pojęcie, które narodziło się zaledwie dziesięć lat temu, w czasie tego krótkiego czasu nabrało ogromnego znaczenia. Dekadę wcześniej zakończyła się najpotworniejsza bitwa, jaką pamiętał świat. W trwającym kilkanaście lat starciu popleczników Shabranigdo i Ceiphieda doszło nie tylko do znacznego przerzedzenia sił obu obozów, ale też do zapadnięcia w długi sen zarówno pięciu Lordów Mazoku jak i czterech alter ego Płomiennego Smoka. W świecie ludzi dopiero wtedy rozpętał się prawdziwy chaos. Niższe Demony i Smoki wciąż toczyły pomniejsze bitwy, tym razem na terytorium zwyczajnych śmiertelników, niszcząc wszystko, co napotkały na swojej drodze. Przekroczenie tej granicy okazało się błędem. Piątka najpotężniejszych ludzkich magów wspólnymi siłami przepędziła przedstawicieli dominujących ras i stworzyła najpotężniejszy magiczny organ władzy. Nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że do momentu przebudzenia najwyższych podkomendnych Shabranigdo i Ceiphieda, zarówno Mazoku jak i Ryuzoku musiały mieć się na baczności przed wpływami Legendarnych Mędrców, którzy zajęli pięć strategicznie rozmieszczonych twierdz na terenie ludzkich królestw. Z czasem zaczęto nazywać ich Opiekunami, a tytuł ten stosowały nawet Smoki i Demony z szacunku dla potęgi ludzkich magów.

- A dlaczego uważasz, że będę w stanie ci pomóc? – spytał z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem Rezo.

- W obecnej chwili jedynie Opiekunowie posiadają wiedzę i moc, jak można kogoś odnaleźć w Wirach – oznajmił bez dłuższego wstępu niespodziewany gość.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła ciężka cisza, co zupełnie nie zdziwiło złotookiego mężczyzny. Po raz drugi w ciągu swojej pięciominutowej wizyty złamał ustanowione po wojnie prawa. Pierwszym pogwałceniem tych zasad było samo jego przybycie do Twierdzy Gansgoque. Drugim – poruszenie tematu tabu. W czasie batalii Smoków i Demonów niemalże w sposób ciągły dochodziło do zderzania się mocy Ceiphieda i Shabranigdo, których połączenie zwykle prowadziło do wzmocnienia panoszącej się fali destrukcji. Jednak w kilku przypadkach zaszedł odwrotny proces, w rezultacie czego narodziło się nowe miejsce. Przestrzeń, gdzie dotychczasowa logika i znajomość prawideł magicznych zawodziła.

- Jak masz na imię, Starożytny Smoku? – spytał po dłuższej chwili Czerwony Kapłan.

- Valgaarv – odparł krótko przybysz.

- Masz świadomość tego, o co mnie prosisz? – Głos mędrca, chociaż nadal pozornie spokojny, nosił znamiona wzburzenia.

- Tak.

- Czy naprawdę wiesz, czym są Wiry?

- Jakbym nie wiedział, nie przychodziłbym do ciebie, Opiekunie. – W głosie przybysza po raz pierwszy pojawiła się ironiczna nuta.

- Nie, mój drogi, jakbyś naprawdę wiedział, czym są Wiry, nie miałbyś odwagi się do mnie zwrócić. – Ton gospodarza Twierdzy stał się w jednej chwili zimny jak lód. – Dobrze ci radzę, odejdź i ciesz się swoim długim życiem.

Słysząc to, Valgaarv natychmiast podniósł głowę i ujrzał odwracającą się sylwetkę wszechpotężnego maga.

- Zaczekaj! Moja przyjaciółka zniknęła w Wirach! Nie mogę jej tak zostawić!

Rezo na moment się zatrzymał i ponownie zwrócił twarz w kierunku swojego gościa.

- Zniknęła? Nie wydaje mi się. Do Wirów można wejść tylko z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Na dodatek musi być to istota o ogromnej mocy. Dusze tych, którzy znikają w Wirach, skrywają niezwykle mroczne pragnienia. Jedyne, co możesz zrobić, to pogodzić się z tym i pozwolić jej odejść.

- Zapomnieć? – powtórzył tępo Valgaarv. – Pozwolić jej odejść? – W złotych oczach pojawił się gniew. – Ona tam się znalazła przeze mnie! Potrafiłbyś ot tak po prostu zapomnieć i żyć dalej ze świadomością, że sam się przyczyniłeś do odejścia jedynej bliskiej ci osoby?!

W jednej chwili na twarzy mędrca pojawił się wyraz bólu. Zniknął on jednak tak szybko, że Smok nie miał pewności, czy to nie było przewidzenie.

- Czy mam to rozumieć w taki sposób, że jesteś gotowy poświęcić życie, aby odnaleźć tę osobę?

Ryuzoku spojrzał na maga z zaskoczeniem. Po kilku sekundach zamknął powieki i zacisnął mocno pięści.

Pomieszczenie ponownie wypełniła pełna oczekiwania cisza.

- Tak – odparł cicho po dłuższej chwili.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Rezo, po czym wykonał kilka kroków w stronę jednego z kandelabrów rozjaśniającego panujący w pomieszczeniu półmrok. – Eris, przyprowadź do nas panienkę.

W spojrzeniu Valgaarva po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu pojawił się błysk nadziei.

- Czy to oznacza, że mi pomożesz?

- To zależy tylko od ciebie, Starożytny Smoku – rzekł Czerwony Kapłan, pokazując mu gestem, aby ruszył za nim. – A w zasadzie od niej… - dodał niemalże szeptem, gdy nagle w ścianie pojawiły się wielkie, majestatyczne wrota, w których chwilę później zniknęli obaj mężczyźni.

* * *

><p>Twierdza Gansgoque od początku sprawiała wrażenie surowej warowni, idealnie pasując do człowieka nazywanego strażnikiem nowego porządku świata. Ciemny kamień, gdzieniegdzie przeplatający się ze strojnymi kandelabrami, będący budulcem budowli pogłębiał u potencjalnych gości ponury i smętny nastrój panujący w ów przybytku. Z tego względu Valgaarv nie krył zaskoczenia, gdy został przyprowadzony do pięknego ogrodu wypełnionego niezliczonymi kwiatami o nieskończonej palecie barw, co zupełnie kłóciło się z surowym klimatem zamku. Nagle pośród gaju imponujących krzewów dostrzegł klęczącą i grzebiącą w ziemi postać drobnej, lecz kształtnej ciemnowłosej dziewczyny.<p>

- Amelio, wybacz, że cię niepokoję, ale przyprowadziłem kogoś, kto chciałby z tobą porozmawiać – Rezo zwrócił się uprzejmie do młodej kobiety.

- Zaraz, zaraz… Przyszedłem tutaj… - zaczął protestować Valgaarv, jednak zanim zdołał skończyć, Czerwony Kapłan wszedł mu w zdanie.

- Aby znaleźć pomoc, którą może ci zapewnić jedynie panienka Amelia. Amelio, jak nie będziesz dłużej sobie życzyła rozmawiać z moim gościem, daj mi znać – powiedział stanowczo mędrzec, po czym się zdematerializował, zostawiając Valgaarva sam na sam z dziewczyną, która od ich przybycia nawet nie uraczyła go jednym spojrzeniem.

- Kim pan jest? – spytała po kilku chwilach niezręcznego milczenia, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od świeżo spulchnionej ziemi.

Ryuzoku, zanim odpowiedział, przyjrzał się uważnie nowej rozmówczyni. Na pierwszy rzut oka pieląca dziewczyna ubrana w prostą granatową sukienkę kojarzyła mu się jedynie ze zwyczajną ogrodniczką. Z drugiej strony jej pewne ruchy i sposób, w jaki zadała mu to pytanie, świadczyły o czymś zupełnie przeciwnym.

- Jestem osobą, która szuka sposobu, jak można odnaleźć kogoś w Wirach.

Dłoń dziewczyny na moment zawisła w powietrzu i mocniej zacisnęła się na łopatce.

- To dlatego pan Rezo przyprowadził pana do mnie – wymruczała pod nosem bardziej do siebie niż do niego. – Mówiąc krótko, chce pan, abym go zaprowadziła do Różowej Wiedźmy – dodała głośniej.

- Do kogo?

- Różowa Wiedźma, Dramatta, Pogromczyni Zbójców, Wróg Wszystkiego Co żyje…

- Ej, stop, stop. Wiem, o kogo ci chodzi. Trudno nie słyszeć o Linie Inverse, ale co ona takiego potrafi, a czego nie potrafi Opiekun?

Po raz pierwszy Amelia podniosła głowę i obdarzyła Valgaarva nieco rozbawionym spojrzeniem granatowych oczu.

- Jest pan jednym ze Smoków przekonanych o wszechmocy Opiekunów, tak?

Ryuzoku poczuł, że na jego policzkach zaczęły się pojawiać delikatne rumieńce wstydu.

- Czy osoby, które zakończyły bitwę pomiędzy Smokami i Demonami, nie są wszechmocne?

Dziewczyna, słysząc te słowa, na powrót spoważniała.

- Owszem, są bardzo potężni, ale nawet ich moc ma swoje ograniczenia. Panna Lina jest mniej potężna od pana Rezo, jednak posiada taki rodzaj mocy, którego pan Rezo nie posiada, a który pozwala jej na swobodne poruszanie się po takim miejscu jak Wiry.

Złote oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie w szoku.

- Istnieje ktoś, kto posiada taką moc?

Amelia wstała i zaczęła otrzepywać ubrudzoną w ziemi sukienkę.

- Uhm.

Nagle Valgaarv złapał ją za ramiona i wbił w nią intensywne, błagalne spojrzenie.

- Musisz mnie do niej zabrać!

- Dlaczego? – spytała z niewzruszonym spokojem dziewczyna.

- W Wirach jest ktoś, kogo muszę odnaleźć za wszelką cenę!

- Jeżeli ktoś wchodzi do Wirów, ma ku temu poważny powód – odparła beznamiętnie. – Więc dobrze panu radzę, niech da pan sobie z tym spokój.

Mężczyzna przez moment patrzył w zobojętniałe granatowe oczy, tak nie pasujące do tej kilkunastoletniej, delikatnej dziewczyny. Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz niezmierzonego gniewu.

- Czy kiedykolwiek ci na kimś zależało, dziewczyno? – Nieświadomie ścisnął ją mocniej za ramiona.

- Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedziała tonem wciąż wypranym z emocji.

- A straciłaś kiedyś kogoś, na kimś ci zależało?

- Straciłam prawie wszystkich tych, na których mi zależało – odrzekła chłodno. – Więc niech mnie pan puści albo wezwę pana Rezo.

Mężczyzna zignorował jej groźbę. Desperacja i ból w jego oczach zdawały się wypełniać całe jego wnętrze.

- A czy straciłaś kiedyś kogoś z własnej winy?! Tylko dlatego, że popełniłaś błąd?! Że powiedziałaś kilka słów za dużo?! – Jego krzyk wypełnił całą przestrzeń. – Nie mówcie mi, że to nie ma sensu – dodał ciszej. – Jak miałbym dalej żyć ze świadomością, że nawet nie spróbowałem tego naprawić?

Na moment coś w jej wzroku drgnęło. Przez jedną chwilę miał wrażenie, że w jej spojrzeniu odbijał się jego ból, że pojawiło się tam zrozumienie.

- Niech mnie pan puści. – Jej słowa wypowiedziane zimnym, zdecydowanym tonem, wybiły go z transu. Granatowe oczy ponownie omiatały go chłodną obojętnością.

- Valgaarvie, puść ją. – Nagle tuż za nim rozległ się niebezpiecznie spokojny głos Czerwonego Kapłana. Słysząc ten bezpośredni rozkaz, Smok posłusznie zwolnił uścisk.

- Jak widać, czas twojej wizyty dobiegł końca – oznajmił Rezo tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Valgaarv jednak wciąż stał oniemiały, obserwując Amelię, która bez pośpiechu pochyliła się i podniosła ubrudzoną łopatkę z ziemi.

A więc to był koniec. Jego ostatnia deska ratunku właśnie szła na dno.

- Panie Rezo, ja… zaprowadzę go do panny Liny.

Ryuzoku podniósł zaskoczony wzrok na ciemnowłosą dziewczynę.

- Jesteś pewna, Amelio? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Czerwony Kapłan.

- Tak. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Każdy powinien mieć szansę, aby się ostatecznie przekonać, że życie nie jest bajką, gdzie z pomocą miłości i sprawiedliwości można ocalić świat.


End file.
